


Taking a Load Off

by reallygrossstuff



Series: Valentine's Day 2019 [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Diapers, Fatstuck, Scat, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallygrossstuff/pseuds/reallygrossstuff
Summary: Gamzee receives an interesting Valentine's Day present from Karkat, with some strange side-effects.





	Taking a Load Off

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of my Valentine's Day request-fills, which I'll be posting through today and tomorrow (as long as I can get them all done by then). Hope you enjoy!

If the gift was meant to be insulting, nobody bothered telling Gamzee.

The package was unevenly wrapped in brown paper, about the size of a large book (though significantly lumpier). The identity of the sender was immediately obvious by the bulky grey lettering of the attached card, which stated that Gamzee was sure to like his present “WHAT WITH HOW MUCH TIME YOU SPEND ON YOUR FAT ASS”.

His curiosity piqued by the mysterious parcel and its mysterious note, Gamzee quickly tore it open to reveal a puffy white diaper, small hearts covering the tapes while a single large one decorated the seat. Taking it into his hands, he was struck by just how thick it was - even squeezing down on it with his whole hand, he couldn’t feel his fingers meet through the bulky padding.

He’d never thought about wearing something like that before, but he also couldn’t think of any reason not to wear it - it was a gift from his close friend, and even looking at it he could tell it was sinfully comfortable. So, without wasting any more time, he simply dropped trou in the middle of his living room and carelessly taped the garment around his waist.

It was indeed as comfortable as it looked, seeming to cup him in its softness. Taking a few experimental steps, he found his hips swaying slightly to compensate for the extra bulk of his hips - though he didn’t notice at all as that bulk began to increase.

Every moment the diaper stayed taped onto him, it was stretching ever so slightly. The heart stamped onto his backside grew larger and larger as the flesh beneath swelled, though the padding itself stayed perfectly fitted to his rear.

Ignorant to his widening lower half, Gamzee waddled towards his couch, every step making his ass wobble more than the last. By the time he sat himself down, his butt took up most of the seat and showed no signs of slowing its growth. Indeed, his expansion continued long enough to make his rear significantly hefty, each minute shift causing a ripple in the cushioned flesh.

When the time finally came to get up again, he still managed to remain oblivious to his condition. While he wasn’t aware of his quaking rear, though, he was more than aware of how heavy he felt, and how little he wanted to move another step – inconvenient, seeing as he had to use the bathroom. Or did he…?

It was only at that moment that it occurred to Gamzee that his diaper was good for more than just comfortable seating. He didn’t _have_ to go to the bathroom, he could just squeeze his eyes shut, and…

_PRRRRRPT!_

The perfect red heart on his backside began to distort, first with the wild clapping of his cheeks, and then with the beginnings of a solid lump. Without any further hesitation, Gamzee pushed the contents of his bowels out into his diaper, bloating out the already-round seat with his shit. It wasn’t long before all that waste was being squished against his massive cheeks, each trumpeting fart jiggling them more and more against the now-soiled padding.

Gamzee didn’t care about the mess he was making, though. All that was on the clown’s mind was the relief of letting go, and happiness at how easy the diaper made it – he didn’t have to trek to the bathroom, he could relieve himself right there in front of his couch. And when he was finally done, he could just – _splat!_ – sit himself right back down, not bothered at all by the brown mess inside his underwear.

Karkat had definitely been right – this was a gift Gamzee absolutely loved, and one he’d keep for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> This was also posted to my Tumblr, [reallygrossstuff](https://reallygrossstuff.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I love the feedback these are getting, be sure to let me know what you think! And send a request through my Tumblr if you want to see something specific


End file.
